


Friends?

by mikeymaika



Category: Star Trek
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-12
Updated: 2014-03-12
Packaged: 2018-01-15 12:34:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1305046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikeymaika/pseuds/mikeymaika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Космос был темный, глубокий, черный-черный, сбрызнутый сверкающими каплями звезд, такой же черный, как волосы Спока, едва заметной дорожкой спускающиеся по шее за воротник научной формы.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friends?

**Author's Note:**

> Драббл ни о чем и обо всем сразу. Одна из версий того, как, наконец, они друг друга заполучили.

Было что-то завораживающее в том, как Спок поднимает взгляд, перед тем как произнести что-либо. Джим не знал, что делать, у него дрожали колени, и капитанское кресло было спасительным островком посреди всего этого безумия. Где-то там, в темных глазах, чуть сощуренных в ответ на какое-нибудь замечание со стороны Кирка, плескалась виртуозно сдерживаемая ярость, хлесткая, словно бич, и Джим едва сдерживался, чтобы не вскрикнуть. Самоконтроль, которым Спок защищался, словно щитом, от любых нападок, разумеется, брал верх над его эмоциями, и этот взгляд исчезал - Спок разрывал зрительный контакт и становился прежним.  
Джим много думал - возвращаясь в свою каюту, выходя из медотсека, застегивая мягкую форму у горла, и особенно много мыслей лезло в голову, когда он, срывая голос, орал в коммуникатор: "Где Спок?! Вы должны достать Спока! Скотти!", и вены вздувались на вспотевшем лбу. Спок всегда возвращался - помятый, упрямый, молчаливый вулканец! - и в его темных глазах пару мгновений невозможно было даже разглядеть зрачков, стертых безотчетной яростью, пока взвинченный до предела капитан не смел даже протянуть руку, чтобы коснуться разорванной униформы. Он безотчетно боялся зла, которое исходило от Спока мощными волнами.

-Давай будем друзьями, Спок, мы же друзья? Мы почти друзья, - уверял Джим, полушутя, разумеется, на глазах у всего мостика, опираясь рукой на рабочее место коммандера. Руки у него дрожали, но голос был весел и беззаботен.   
-Да, капитан, мы определенно взаимодействуем таким образом, который в вашем понятии может быть эквивалентен дружескому, - тянул в ответ привычную терминологию вулканец, не отрываясь от составления отчета. Джиму до смерти захотелось уткнуться носом в воротник Спока и зажмуриться, потому что тот лгал, откровенно лгал, и в воздухе пахло враньем.  
-Здорово, - улыбнулся он, резко выпрямляясь. -Тогда я приглашаю тебя сыграть со мной в шахматы. Сегодня, после смены, дружище.  
Коммандер дернул плечом, пытаясь скрыть внезапно позеленевшую шею, и скупо кивнул. Вернувшись в спасительное кресло, Джим сжал кулаки, вглядываясь в изображение на экране, в далекие звезды, которые всегда ярче и притягательнее, в неведомые миры, всегда самые манящие, и в то чудовищно большое расстояние, которое этот корабль дерзнет преодолеть. Космос темный, глубокий, черный-черный, сбрызнутый сверкающими каплями звезд, такой же черный, как волосы Спока, едва заметной дорожкой спускающиеся по шее за воротник научной формы. Джим зажмурился и тихо застонал, чувствуя, как в груди что-то отвратительно ноет.  
Споку хотелось ударить. Он аккуратно вводил формулы в компьютер, перепроверял высчитывал и завершал бесконечные отчеты - но внутри него металась беспокойная мысль, желание причинить боль. Легкое раздражение на свою несосредоточенность позволило коммандеру оглянуться, бросить взгляд в сторону капитанского кресла, и сосредоточиться на экране; отцовское недовольство его выбором карьеры было неприятным, но мимолетным воспоминанием, возникнувшим в тот момент в мыслях вулканца. Нет, космос был загадочен, и какая-то часть Спока купилась на эту тайну, на эти бесконечные просторы, усеянные золотистыми созвездиями, которые, казалось, иногда отражались в глазах Джима медовыми бликами. 

-А теперь мы друзья, Спок? - издевательски поинтересовался Кирк, крутя в пальцах маленькую шахматную фигурку. Спина вспотела под плотной рубашкой, когда коммандер вновь одарил его тем самым взглядом.   
-Нет, - неожиданно сам для себя ответил вулканец, и поспешно добавил, - Вы больше не спровоцируете меня на насильственный физический контакт.  
-О, - тихо выдохнул Джим, - ну тогда...   
И потянулся через стол, роняя шахматы, чтобы сжать узкую руку Спока в своих ладонях. О, что творилось в его мыслях! Здесь был и космос, со свистом проносившийся мимо, были и звезды, пахнущие лимоном, были жаркие вечера в Айове, холодные ночи там, в Академии, были слезы и смех, и у всего-всего были имена, грустные, меткие, ироничные, безнадежные; там был он, Спок, в черной преподавательской форме, встающий со своего места - и таким красивым Спок не видел себя никогда. Кирк вздрогнул, нагибаясь ниже, коснулся губами пальцев вулканца, потерся щекой, носом, жадно выдохнул, и почувствовал у себя в волосах руку, мягко гладившую его по затылку.   
-Джим, - тихо позвал Спок, хотя ему хотелось закричать. -Джим, - повторил он, чуть сжимая пальцы в волосах капитана, заставляя его поднять голову и поглядеть себе в глаза. Человек выглядел ошарашенным, но руку из своих ладоней не выпускал, крепко вцепившись в нее и неосознанно поглаживая кончиками пальцев. Спок неловко потянулся вперед, ловя губами губы Джима, и все его тело дрожало от радости, словно от опьянения. 

А потом, где-то в голове у Спока раздался счастливый, звонкий смех - так смеялся капитан.


End file.
